Révolution culturelle
by Kiwimaru
Summary: Toute chose a une fin, même les immuables modalités de l’épreuve de capitaine. Partis dans le vaste monde, les capitaines et vice-capitaines doivent se mettre au niveau pour l’examen. Pas sûr qu’ils sachent tous ce que veut dire "se faire une culture"...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Résumé: Toute chose a une fin, même les immuables modalités de l'épreuve de capitaine. Partis dans le vaste monde, les capitaines et vice-capitaines doivent se mettre au niveau pour l'examen. Pas sûr qu'ils sachent tous exactement ce que veut dire « se faire une culture »...

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Cette fic est un gros délire, n'allons pas chercher les sombres raisons qui poussent à écrire de telles divagations. Mais c'est quand même ma première fic publiée, pour l'ouverture de mon compte! Tremblez, voici la:

_Révolution Culturelle

* * *

_

**Introduction**

Théoriquement, une réunion de capitaines peut se terminer de trois façons différentes. En premier, une sieste. En deuxième, une nouvelle fracassante (celle où on ouvre grand les yeux), non seulement parce que l'on se sait pas d'où sort cette nouvelle inattendue, mais encore parce qu'on a vraiment la tentation du suicide par auto-broyage du crâne (pour tout renseignement complémentaire, s'adresser à l'adresse suivante : Kurotsuchi S.A.R.L., 12è division 12001 Seireitei, SOUL SOCIETY). La troisième option reste la beuverie d'après réunion, mais passons. Si l'on doit classer par fréquence ce type de rencontre, on obtient : beuverie, sieste et éclaboussures crâniennes en puissance. Ce jour-là, à cause de la conjonction particulière de Mars et de Vénus, les capitaines – accompagnés de leurs valets de pied, que la décence oblige à nommer vice-capitaines – eurent droit à une rencontre du troisième type.

YAMAMOTO : Chers capitaines, non moins chers larbins, je discutais hier soir avec Albus Dumbledore – à moins que ce ne fût avec vous, capitaine Unohana... Bref, nous nous sommes dit que les formalités de l'examen de capitaine ne correspondaient plus aux usages d'une société civilisée et moderne comme la nôtre ! Au fait, capitaine Hitsugaya, vous arrivez de nouveau à faire vos nuits ? Ah ! Désolé de mentionner vos petits problèmes devant tout le monde ! Ce cher Dumby (à moins bien sûr, que ce ne fût vous très chère capitaine Unohana) m'a proposé de remplacer certaines parties que nous ne mentionnerons pas par égard pour vous, capitaine Hitsugaya, par une épreuve de culture générale ! Aussi, me suis-je empressé d'adopter le projet à l'unanimité ! (Vous n'étiez pas là et il était 14h, je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous réveiller au milieu de votre sieste.) Capitaines, je vous envoie donc en vacances dans le lieu de votre choix pour parfaire votre culture au cas où vous auriez à faire passer l'examen de capitaine, et vous, vice-capitaines, je vous envoie accompagner vos maîtres, enfin... vos supérieurs, pour vous faire une culture au cas où vous auriez à passer l'examen de capitaine ! Capitaines, prenez vos vice-capitaines, croissez et multipliez... vos connaissances, vice-capitaine Iba, ne faites pas cette tête ! Que croyiez-vous que j'allais dire !

Ainsi partirent ces braves officiers, enfilant gigai et nécessaire du parfait touriste japonais, la très sainte trinité appareil photo numérique-bob-guide touristique, à la recherche de la culture qui sied à tout officier supérieur.


	2. Première division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

_

* * *

_

1ère division : LE CAIRE, _musée égyptien_.

YAMAMOTO : Alors vois-tu, Chôjirô, le bâtiment du musée est flambant neuf ! Je discutais dernièrement des plans avec le gouverneur britannique, Lord Curzon et franchement, nous étions d'accord pour penser que c'est une merveille !

SASAKIBE : Mais Capitaine... Enfin... Je croyais que l'Egypte était indépendante... Et le musée à l'air un peu... Enfin, patiné, heu... Anobli par les années...

YAMAMOTO : Voyons Chôjirô, nous ne sommes plus au temps des pharaons ! L'Egypte est un protectorat britannique ! Et cette impression de noblesse est juste due à la perfection de l'architecture !

SASAKIBE : Mais le guide dit que...

YAMAMOTO : PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE QUI EST-CE QUI A RAISON ? UN GUIDE DE MERDE OU LE GENTIL PAPI YAMA ??

SASAKIBE : Capitaine !! Pas si fort, on nous regarde !

YAMAMOTO : C'est vrai, excuse-moi Chôjirô, papi a été un peu vulgaire... Viens, on doit monter au premier, c'est la salle des momies.

SASAKIBE :_ Papi ?? Ça y est, il débloque à nouveau... Komamura-san m'avait pourtant prévenu, j'aurais dû insister pour rester avec lui au Seireitei... L'avion est mauvais pour les personnes âgées..._

YAMAMOTO : Alors tu viens Chôjirô ?

SASAKIBE : Oui Capitaine, je vous suis !

YAMAMOTO : Mon dieu que c'est fatiguant ces escaliers ! Je suis content d'être en haut !

SASAKIBE : Capitaine, il faudrait monter les autres marches maintenant ! _Il est complètement gaga... En plus le guide est formel... Musée égyptien : 1902..._

YAMAMOTO : Ah ! Galopin, je te retrouve à lire ce tissu de mensonges ! Donne-le moi ! Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça ! Et la salle des momies ! Vingt-sept momies royales exceptionnelles !

SASAKIBE : _Trois__, deux, un... Hop, maintenant il y en a vingt-huit !_

YAMAMOTO : Oh !

SASAKIBE : Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est... hem... encore un petit accident ? J'ai une rechange dans mon sac...

YAMAMOTO : Non Chôjirô, tout va bien... Snif...

SASAKIBE : Capitaine ! Vous... Vous pleurez !

YAMAMOTO : Je n'aurais pas dû venir, le temps passe si vite... Regarde ce qu'est devenu ce pauvre Ramsès ! _Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ra-chan !_

**Bilan culturel : Un nouveau nom à rajouter à la liste des conquêtes de Ramsès II... Sacré coureur ! (Toilettes disponibles deuxième porte à droite.)**


	3. Deuxième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Comme quoi la culture semble vraiment être quelque chose de large, on ne la trouve pas que dans les musées... Merci pour les reviews!

* * *

2ème division : SOUL SOCIETY

ÔMAEDA : Chez vous ? Mais le...

SOI FON : Ce que dit le vieux n'engage que l'éponge qui lui sert de cervelle.

ÔMAEDA : Mais on peut passer au bureau avant, j'ai plus rien à manger !

SOI FON : Tais-toi, crétin ! Les éponges ont parfois raison, je dois parfaire ta culture, on va faire ça chez moi. Et il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y ait un quelconque sous-entendu là-dessous, compris ?

ÔMAEDA : Mais on devait pas aller, je sais pas... A l'étranger ?

SOI FON : Pas la peine, j'ai Internet. Tiens, entre !

ÔMAEDA : Ouah ! _Et moi qui croyais vivre dans une porcherie..._ C'est quoi tous ces trucs ?

SOI FON : Touche pas à ça ! Cette figurine de Catwoman est numérotée, elle est super rare, ça vaut une fortune ! Et mets pas tes pieds ici, ce carnet est dédicacé ! Bon viens ! On va réviser tes classiques. On entame avec _Les Aristochats_, en version longue. Tiens, du popcorn.

ÔMAEDA : Et ces disques c'est quoi ?

SOI FON : Heu... C'est rien, n'y touche pas !

ÔMAEDA : Mais ce sont des bandes de surveillance !

SOI FON : Et alors ? Je ramène du travail à la maison ! Viens ici !

ÔMAEDA : « Salle de bain, manoir Sh... ». AIE ! Capitaine ! Ça fait mal !

SOI FON : Ômaeda... Si tu avais lu ce qu'il y avait sur cette étiquette, j'aurais dû te tuer.

ÔMAEDA : Vous disiez quoi sur _Les Aristochats_ ?

SOI FON : Un grand film ! Après on ira voir les fanarts sur internet !

**Bilan culturel : Plutôt sociologique en fait, on trouve des otakus en puissance même au Seireitei...**


	4. Troisième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Bon, quelle rencontre plus appropriée pour notre génialissime spécialiste bleachéen du sourire ? A part un cross-over Bleach/Naruto avec Sai, je ne vois pas bien... La recherche de culture se re-localise en Europe...

* * *

3ème division : PARIS, _musée du Louvre._

ICHIMARU : Je me demande ce que les gens lui trouvent, à cette bonne femme...

KIRA : On dit qu'elle a un sourire mystérieux. Venez capitaine, on est devant depuis vingt secondes, la file sort de la salle maintenant...

ICHIMARU : On a quand même fait mieux comme sourire !

KIRA : Capitaine, vos chevilles enflent.

ICHIMARU : Dis-moi Izuru, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est dans ce musée ?

KIRA : Je sais pas... Trois heures...

ICHIMARU : Dans ce cas, je crois que tu as une touche...

KIRA : Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, capitaine ?

ICHIMARU : Y a une fille qui nous suit depuis un moment, et elle a pas l'air de s'intéresser particulièrement aux tableaux... Et j'ai vérifié, c'est bien toi qu'elle regarde !

KIRA : C'est pas grave, ça ne m'intéresse pas de toute façon.

ICHIMARU : Bon, alors viens avec moi aux toilettes.

KIRA : Ca... Capitaine ! Vous... Vous voulez vraiment... faire, enfin... dans les toilettes ?

ICHIMARU : Izuru, petit pervers ! Nan, je veux que tu me passes ton gigai.

KIRA : Quoi ??

ICHIMARU : Dépêche-toi ! La fille va finir par se lasser !

**Bilan culturel : cœur brisé.**


	5. Quatrième et dixième divisions

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Evidemment, en voyageant à travers le monde, on rencontre forcément d'autres séries, d'autres perv... enfin... d'autres personnages très intéressants !

Nda (mon Dieu, que de scrupules...) : House M.D. appartient à David Shore et la FOX. Pour les non-initiés (s'il y en a encore...), House est un médecin génial mais un pervers notoire.

* * *

4ème/ 10ème divisions : PRINCETON, _hôpital de Princeton-Plainsboro_.

LA DOYENNE : Pas touche ! Pourquoi voulez-vous ce dossier ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois vous précipiter comme ça sur un dossier des consultations !

HOUSE : Écoutez, j'ai bien observé cette jeune fille depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle a besoin de mes services !

LA DOYENNE : Vous me permettrez d'en douter ! Enfin... Si vous tenez tant que ça à ce dossier, prenez-le. ET ! Vous resterez ici jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour soigner les patients si intéressants que l'on trouve aux consultations...

HOUSE : Mégère !

UNOHANA : Il approche ! J'espère que Rangiku-san sait ce qu'elle doit faire !

KOTETSU : Ne vous inquiétez pas Capitaine, Rangiku-san est une professionnelle...

HOUSE : Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis votre médecin ! Veuillez me suivre en salle de consultation.

MATSUMOTO : Enchanté docteur ! Je vous suis !

HOUSE : Alors, quels sont vos symptômes ?

MATSUMOTO : C'est un peu gênant... J'ai l'impression que... Enfin... qu'ils ont grossi...

HOUSE : Ils ? Je vois. Il va falloir procéder à une auscultation manuelle... pour détecter d'éventuels masses...

MATSUMOTO : Bien sûr docteur ! Je vais enlever ce qu'il faut... ET HOP UN COUP SUR LA TETE DU MEDECIN PERVERS !

KOTETSU : Ça y est ! Rangiku nous fait signe !

UNOHANA : Tu as le sac, Isane ?

KOTETSU : Tout est prêt !

MATSUMOTO : Vite ! On va se faire repérer !

UNOHANA : Pas question ! Je dois absolument lui parler.

MATSUMOTO : Médecine ?

UNOHANA : De quoi d'autre, très chère ?

MATSUMOTO : Ben, j'ai vu qu'Isane transportait une caméra...

UNOHANA : Oh ! Ce sont des activités annexes ! D'ailleurs, il faudra pour cela que vous alliez à nouveau à la pêche ! Je vous ai préparé un magnifique dossier pour le service d'oncologie !

MATSUMOTO : Vous savez, tant que je suis loin de mon Capitaine... Il faudrait que je lui envoie un message, je me demande si ça se passe bien de son côté !

**Bilan culturel : Est-ce que vous voulez **_**vraiment**_** le savoir ?**

* * *

_Rajout de la BtL (i.e. COC): Je trouve que cette fic n'a pas assez de succès par rapport à ce qu'elle vaut... Je me demandais il y a peu si c'était parce que certains d'entre vous craignaient de ne pas la voir finie (et donc de ne pas voir certains capitaines appréciés)... Alors, pour vous rassurer, cette fic contient 14 chapitres en tout. Mais comme c'est moi qui manie le rythme d'édition (je martyrise Kiwimaru, et c'est good :D), et bien les publications seront balancées avec la même régularité (en clair, tous les trois jours), et ce jusqu'à la fin. Mais s'il vous plaît, juste un petit com' pour savoir ce que vous pensez du travail de l'artiste, ça peut pas vous tuer, hein ?? Les reviews ne sont pas une obligation, mais c'est un peu comme quand on reçoit une bonne note, vous voyez: on est content de la recevoir, on se glorifie soi-même quelques temps sur son travail, et ça nous encourage ensuite à faire mieux et avec plus de confiance... _

_Enfin bref, c'est mon avis. Sur ce, bonne lecture pour la suite !_


	6. Cinquième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça fait deux fois au moins que je me dis : ah, c'est le tour de Tôsen ! Héhé, ça va faire mal ! Mais à chaque fois je me rends compte qu'il y a des divisions intermédiaires, et qui plus est à haut ressort comique... Malgré mes velléités internes de passage à la neuvième division, la Révolution va continuer son chemin dans l'ordre croissant... Ton tour viendra, Tôsen !

* * *

5ème division : SEVILLE, _une place publique_.

HINAMORI : Capitaine, je suis tellement heureuse de partir avec vous !

AIZEN : Je sais, Hinamori, tu me l'as déjà dis à l'aéroport, et dans l'avion, et en prenant les bagages, et dans le bus aussi, à l'hôtel...

HINAMORI : Ça ne vous embête pas ?

AIZEN : Mais non Hinamori ! C'est aussi un plaisir.

HINAMORI : _Dommage qu'on ait deux chambres à l'hôtel..._

AIZEN :_ Dieu merci, on a deux chambres à l'hôtel... J'aurais jamais pu faire reconnaître le harcèlement sexuel à Soul Society..._

HINAMORI : Pourquoi vous vouliez venir ici Capitaine ?

AIZEN : J'ai beaucoup d'amis... hispanisants si l'on veut. Et il y a un spectacle de flamenco d'ici une minute à l'autre.

HINAMORI : Oh ! C'est tellement romantique !

AIZEN : Oui... Cette compagnie présente des histoires tristes dans ses spectacles...

HINAMORI : Ah bon ?

AIZEN : L'histoire d'amour impossible entre le bandit Panthera et sa belle...

HINAMORI : Voilà les danseurs ! C'est... C'est la fille ?

AIZEN : Oui.

HINAMORI : Pourquoi elle est maquillée comme ça ?

AIZEN : C'est une artiste tourmentée. Dépressive chronique.

HINAMORI : D'où les larmes vertes...

**Bilan culturel : Un groupe de flamenco plein d'avenir : Los Arrancares... L'alliance tragique du bleu et du vert...**


	7. Sixième et treizième divisions

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: D'abord, merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Voilà, c'est son tour, au grand, au glacial et très apprécié Kuchiki Byakuya... Et un incrustateur professionnel pas tout à fait choisi au hasard... La croisière s'amuse, sauf ce pauvre Renji. (Mais être le larbin d'un Kuchiki, ça se mérite!)

* * *

6ème/13ème divisions : OKINAWA, _Plage_.

ABARAI : Dites, capitaine, c'était pas censé être culturel comme vacances ?

KUCHIKI : Si.

ABARAI : Alors pourquoi vous êtes en maillot de bain sur une chaise longue ?

KUCHIKI : Parce que ma culture est déjà parfaite et accomplie.

ABARAI : _La modestie le tuera..._

KUCHIKI : Tu dis, Renji ?

ABARAI : Rien ! Mais... Pourquoi le capitaine Ukitake est là ?

UKITAKE : Ne faites pas attention à moi ! Kaien est un peu trop mort pour m'accompagner, et le capitaine Kyoraku fréquente des endroits que redoutent mes poumons ! Alors je n'ai fait que m'incruster ici, puisque le capitaine Histugaya n'a pas voulu partir avec moi...

KUCHIKI : Renji, ne reste pas là comme ça. Tu caches mon soleil. Il y a à boire dans la glacière, ramène-moi quelque chose et prends le livre qui est dans le sac. Je l'ai pris pour toi. Quand tu auras fini, j'en ai d'autres en réserve.

ABARAI : Ma première encyclo... Mais capitaine !

KUCHIKI : Non, c'est l'autre, le livre d'écriture. Celui-là est encore trop dur pour toi.

**Bilan culturel : Coups de soleil.**


	8. Septième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Bon... Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, toutes les divisions ne se valent pas. C'est au minimum une question de charisme, notion pour ainsi dire absente de la très ignorée et très ignorable septième division (vous excuserez le néologisme, mais ça fait mieux). Mais bon, l'ordre étant ce qu'il est, après six, c'est sept !

Autre question hautement métaphysico-technique, il semble que j'aie passé à la trappe nos deux amis Sentarô et Kiyone... Pour réparer cette injustice, ils suivront de loin les aventures culturelles de leurs congénères shinigamis.

* * *

7ème division : TOKYO, _pension pour animaux_.

IBA : Si vous vouliez partir, c'est au capitaine Yamamoto qu'il fallait demander : vous savez bien qu'il repère tout le temps les endroits qui acceptent les chiens quand il oublie que le vice-capitaine Sasakibe n'est pas son cher chihuahua Yuki décédé depuis des lustres !

KOMAMURA : ...

IBA : Bon, on est arrivés. Je suis encore désolé capitaine, mais l'hôtel que vous avez retenu ne veut vraiment pas des animaux... Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, je vais y aller. Je reviens vous chercher dans quinze jours, je ferai des photos !

KOMAMURA : Grrrr !

SOIGNEUR : Tout doux Saijin ! On se calme !

**Bilan culturel : Néant. (Mais un poil plus rayonnant que jamais !)

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps là, à la Treizième division :

KOTETSU : Sentarô ! C'est une catastrophe ! Le Capitaine Ukitake a disparu !

KOTSUBAKI : Impossible ! Comment t'as pu être aussi cloche pour le perdre de vue ! Quand il saura ça, il n'hésitera plus et c'est moi qui serai considéré comme son meilleur serviteur !

KOTETSU : Crétin, il faut le retrouver et vite ! La douzième division doit pouvoir faire quelque chose avec ses écrans...

KOTSUBAKI : ... Euh... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Ce matin, il y avait une fumée verte et pas très rassurante qui venait des labos...

KOTETSU : ... J'ai une idée ! Certains humains utilisent une technique spéciale pour retrouver les disparus !

KOTSUBAKI : Tu veux lâcher les chiens ? Mais la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, le capitaine a eu très peur !

KOTETSU : Non, on va utiliser la radiesthésie !

KOTSUBAKI : C'est quoi ?

KOTETSU : Tu verras bien abruti. Viens.


	9. Huitième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Retour aux sources ! L'Europe, une division enthousiasmante et une conception très personnelle de la culture. Bref, un voyage digne d'un capitaine-saké... Sans saké cette fois-ci, mais on lui fait confiance pour compenser ! Suite aussi des aventures des deux nases-brocs de la Treizième... Merci pour les reviews!

* * *

8ème division: MUNICH, _Theresienwiese_.

ISE: …

KYÔRAKU : Eh bien Nanao-chan ! On fait la tête ?

ISE : Capitaine, ne me cherchez pas.

KYÔRAKU : Allons, Nanao-chaaan !

ISE : Bas les pattes, pervers !

KYÔRAKU : Mais Nanao-chan, les serveuses ne disent rien quand on leur fait ça ! Elles gloussent juste un peu !

ISE : C'est parce qu'elles sont aussi imbibées que vous !

KYÔRAKU : Mais non, personne n'est ivre ici ! Et d'ailleurs il faut être sobre pour transporter toutes ces merveilleuses chopes ! Regarde ! Celle-là en a vingt ! Cinq par bras !

ISE : Oui bien sûr, et personne n'est ivre ici ! J'aurais dû me méfier !

KYÔRAKU : Mais de quoi, ma petite Nanao-chan ?

ISE : Le Capitaine Ukitake n'a même pas voulu venir avec vous... Il devait savoir ce que vous cachiez ! Et puis quelle idiote j'ai été de vous croire : _découvrir les chefs d'œuvre de l'art allemand_...

KYÔRAKU : Mais Nanao-chan, ne sois pas fâchée ! J'ai choisi au pif sur l'atlas et j'ai mis art devant, c'est tout !

ISE : Et comme par hasard, vous tombez sur Munich en pleine fête de la bière.

SERVEUSE : Je vous en remets une autre ?

KYÔRAKU : Bien sûr ma jolie !

ISE : NON ! Vous en êtes à combien de chopes ?

KYÔRAKU : Pas plus de deux ou trois...

ISE : J'ai dis _chopes_, pas _décalitres_ ! Ivrogne !

KYÔRAKU : Calme-toi Nanao-chan ! La fille à côté de toi qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a l'air fâchée ! Et puis toi aussi, tu as bu !

ISE: Faux ! Je ne bois que de l'eau, espèce de bibendum ! Boit-sans-soif ! Soulographe !

KYÔRAKU: Mais Nanao-chan, tout ce qui est transparent n'est pas d'eau... Et le fond de ton verre a des relents délicieux !

ISE : LOUP-GAROU A LA GRAISSE DE RENONCULE ! AMIRAL DE BATEAU-LAVOIR ! BOUGRE DE FAUX JETON A LA SAUCE TARTARE ! APPRENTI DICTATEUR A LA NOIX DE COCO ! CLYSOPOMPE ! COLOQUINTE A LA GRAISSE DE HERISSON ! SOMBRE ORYCTEROPE ! SIMILI-MARTIEN A LA GRAISSE DE CABESTAN ! VERCINGETORIX DE CARNAVAL ! ET SILENCE QUAND JE PARLE, MILLE MILLIONS DE MILLE SABORDS !!!

**Bilan culturel : Gueules de bois. (Mais surtout preuve est faite que l'OOC avec Nanao sur le modèle du capitaine Haddock est possible.)**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à la Treizième division :

KOTSUBAKI : T'es sûre qu'on va le retrouver avec ce pendule ?

KOTETSU : Bien sûr ! Le livre dit que ça marche !

KOTSUBAKI : T'as raison, il a pas d'images donc c'est sérieux ! Oh, le pendule bouge ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

KOTETSU : Le Capitaine est dans un lieu humide... Mon Dieu !

KOTSUBAKI : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

KOTETSU : La salle de bain du Capitaine Kyôraku ?

KOTSUBAKI : Il a dit humide, pas marécageux !

KOTETSU : Le bain privé du commandant Yamamoto, alors ??

KOTSUBAKI : Il a pas dit mortellement brûlant non plus ! Nan, je pensais aux sous-sols de la Douzième division...

KOTETSU : Capitaine, on vient vous sauver !


	10. Neuvième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Alors cette fois-ci, on ne _peut pas_ faire plus culturel ! Héhé, une de mes victimes favorites (avec ce cher Yama-jii) va apprendre dans la douleur *rire sadique*.

* * *

9ème division : ATHÈNES, _Acropole_.

TÔSEN : Sens-tu, Hisagi, ce calme, cette sérénité, le vent de la justice ? On sent encore ici la présence de Platon...

HISAGI : Attention capitaine ! Les colonnes sont fragiles !

TÔSEN : Veuillez m'excuser Madame ! Je n'avais pas senti votre présence !

HISAGI : Capitaine, c'est vraiment une colonne.

TÔSEN : Oui, oui... Mais plus important, on sent cette pensée si importante pour la Justice.

HISAGI : Pas par là capitaine, il faut aller à gauche...

TÔSEN : On croirait encore entendre Platon parler avec Socrate !

HISAGI : NON CAPITAINE ! L'AUTRE GAUCHE !

TÔSEN : Tout ça me donne des ail...

HISAGI : LA FALAISE !!!

Bilan culturel : Justice : 1 – Tôsen : 0. Comment dit-on 'aïe' en Grec ?

* * *

Pendant ce temps là à la Treizième division :

KOTSUBAKI : On a du se tromper, le capitaine n'était pas là-bas...

KOTETSU : Heureusement en fait... Je n'y retournerai jamais ! Je vais faire un cauchemar cette nuit à cause du bocal sur l'étagère du fond... Beuh !! Oh ! Le pendule recommence ! Capitaaaaiiiiiiine... !!

KOTSUBAKI : Alors, il fait quoi !? Regarde dans le bouquin, vite !

KOTETSU : Heu... Ben... Il y a deux solutions. Soit il se barbouille le corps de ketchup, soit il mange du homard farci...

KOTSUBAKI & KOTETSU : ÔMAEDA-DONO !!


	11. Dixième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Apparemment, un Capitaine a été trahi. Abandonné honteusement par son officier en second, absolument dénuée de tout esprit de solidarité (ou de tout esprit tout court d'ailleurs...). Et on voit l'ampleur du scandale quand on sait que c'est un enfant, oui, un enfant, qui a été misérablement abandonné ! Et pourtant, les enfants aussi ont le droit à la culture, car ils sont les élites de demain ! Ici, c'est un enfant qu'on cantonne aux colliers de nouilles et autres réalisations artisanales de quinzième zone...

* * *

10ème division : BUS

MONITEUR : On se calme les enfants, le camp n'est plus très loin ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez commencer à composer vos chambres ! Enfin, vos tipis !

SMS (MATSUMOTO) : Hello capitaine ! Ça y est, suis arrivée aux États-Unis ! Espère que vos nouveaux amis vous plaisent ! À dans quinze jours et amusez-vous bien, petit indien !

MONITEUR : Ben, Tôshiro, pourquoi tu balances ton portable comme ça ? Il est sûrement foutu maintenant ! Comment ta grande sœur va faire pour prendre de tes nouvelles ?

HITSUGAYA : MATSUMOTO, JE TE HAIS !!

**Bilan culturel :**_**Fuguer en dix leçons**_** par Hitsugaya Tôshiro.

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps là à la Treizième division :

KOTETSU : Le Capitaine Soi Fon est terrible...

KOTSUBAKI : T'aurais pas dû critiquer ce qu'ils regardaient...

KOTETSU : Tss... Cat's Eye... Caaaaaapitaine ! Je veux vous revoir !

KOTSUBAKI : Maintenant tout va bien on sait qu'il est à...

KOTETSU : Mauvais subordonné ! Il a besoin de nous ! Qui va s'occuper de lui ?... Le pendule, ça recommence ! Il dit que... le... le rythme cardiaque du Capitaine augmente !! Mon Dieu ! Il fait une crise ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!

KOTSUBAKI : Grouille-toi au lieu de faire le veau de mer ! Par le Senkaimon on arrivera peut-être à temps !

KOTETSU : Capitaine ! Je promets solennellement que si je n'arrive pas à temps pour vous sauver, je me prendrai la vie sur votre cadavre de perfection immaculée !

KOTSUBAKI : Kiyone... Il y a trop de fleurs qui tournoient autour de toi, tu vas faire bugger le portail...


	12. Onzième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Je ne sais pas si c'était évident, mais à la Onzième division, la culture, à moins d'être considérée comme un concours de galipettes rhétoriques pour "prouver" qu'il existe une culture du combat, un art de la guerre et autres galanteries formelles, ben... C'est un peu le désert.

* * *

11ème division : Mexique, _? ? ?_

KUSAJISHI : Dis Ken-chan, on est où là ?

ZARAKI : Pas la moindre idée, je vois pas de panneaux.

KUSAJISHI : Par là !

ZARAKI : T'es sûre ?

KUSAJISHI : OUIIII !!

...

KUSAJISHI : Dis Ken-chan, on est où là ?

ZARAKI : Pas la moindre idée. Tiens, un panneau. C'est quoi cette écriture ?

KUSAJISHI : Je sais pas.

ZARAKI : Les deux crétins qui devaient t'apprendre à lire ont fait leur boulot ?

KUSAJISHI : Oui ! Le papier, c'est pas bon.

ZARAKI : Et... Tu sais lire ?

KUSAJISHI : Non !

ZARAKI : Bon... Ben le tournoi de catch mexicain, ce sera pour une autre fois alors...

KUSAJISHI : Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas lire toi ?

ZARAKI : ... Tiens, un bonbon.

KUSAJISHI : Ouais ! Merci Ken-chan !

ZARAKI : Écoute, à la place on va aller à Karakura. J'ai un rouquin à défoncer.

KUSAJISHI : Par là alors !

**Bilan culturel : Réactivation du programme d'alphabétisation du Seireitei.

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps à la Treizième division :

KOTSUBAKI : Mais... ! Mais c'est super grand Okinawa !

KOTETSU : C'est pas parce que c'est une île qu'il ne doit y avoir qu'un hôtel avec trois palmiers dessus, crétin !

KOTSUBAKI : Mais le Capitaine va faire une crise cardiaque avant qu'on le trouve !

KOTETSU : Non ! J'ai attaché un de ses cheveux autour du pendule, il sert de boussole maintenant ! Par là !

KOTSUBAKI : Mais on peut plus surveiller l'état de santé du Capitaine, alors !

KOTETSU : Si ! J'en ai un autre...

KOTSUBAKI : Hey, dis-moi ! Comment tu l'as eu ce cheveu ?

KOTETSU : Heu...

KOTSUBAKI : T'es allée dans la chambre du Capitaine ? T'as fait quoi ? T'avais prévu d'avance que tu...

KOTETSU : Mon Dieu ! La circulation sanguine du Capitaine n'est pas normale ! Il doit cracher du sang ! Vite c'est par là ! Capitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine! J'arrive!

_NBtL: Pour causes diverses et subtiles (c'est la grève... nan je blague, la SNCF se charge de ça à elle toute seule), la douzième ne sera en place que dimanche. Si vous êtes sages (comprenez: si les commentaires se font nombreux XD), vous aurez peut-être l'épilogue avec... Mais que si vous êtes sage ! _


	13. Douzième division

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Après une looooongue semaine sans chapitre (mea culpa, trop de boulot) enfin la Douzième division ! Non qu'elle soit particulièrement 'fashionable', mais elle exerce une sorte de fascination mystico-perverse très intéressante... Ne me demandez surtout pas ce que Mayuri est allé faire là où il s'est rendu pour sa culture, je ne préfère pas savoir et vous non plus sûrement ! Enfin, si vous avez des idées... Autre chose, épilogue à valeur conclusive dans la semaine! (Yamamoto is back!)

_NBtL: Je pense que celle-ci est ma préférée. Il fallait vraiment que je le dise en fait. V_V'_

* * *

12ème division : LOS ANGELES (Aéroport), _Douanes_.

POLICIER : Alors, on récapitule. Vous êtes Mayuri Kurotsuchi, capitaine de la douzième division du Seireitei et président du bureau de développement technologique. Vous venez de Tokyo mais vous n'êtes pas citoyen japonais puisque vous êtes mort il y a des lustres, et c'est aussi pour ça que vous n'avez pas de papiers, et des bagages plus que suspects. C'est ça ?

KUROTSUCHI : Eh bien, ça a été long mais je crois que votre cerveau arrive enfin à connecter ses quelques neurones...

POLICIER : Bon, écoute coco, tu crois que tu vas me faire avaler ces salades comme tu te bourres au saké tous les soirs ?

KUROTSUCHI : Voyons, je ne bois pas ce genre de choses ! Je confectionne moi-même tout ce que j'injecte dans mon organisme !

POLICIER : Allô, oui, faudra aussi faire venir les stups... Ouais, il s'injecte des trucs, il en a peut-être dans ses bagages. Quoi les bagages ? Une... ?? C'est possible ? Bon...

KUROTSUCHI : Vraiment affligeant... Les humains sont des gens vraiment ennuyeux...

POLICIER : Ça suffit maintenant ! C'est qui cette fille ?

KUROTSUCHI : Qui ça ?

POLICIER : La fille dans ta valise.

KUROTSUCHI : Ah, ça ! C'est Nemu, ma fille.

POLICIER : Et elle aussi j'imagine que c'est... Bon, où est sa mère ?

KUROTSUCHI : Je crois que vous vous trompez ! Enfin, c'était prévisible ! Je l'ai conçue moi-même !

POLICIER : J'appelle le service psy, j'en peux plus là !

KUROTSUCHI : Mais non, restez ! Je peux tout expliquer ! C'est un corps artificiel de mon invention ! Elle n'est pas humaine ! Comment aurait-elle fait pour respirer dans la valise ?

**Bilan culturel : Photo-reportage de Kurotsuchi Nemu sur le système de placement des enfants et adolescents maltraités aux États-Unis. Publié aux PUS (Presses Universitaires du Seireitei.)

* * *

**

Pendant ce temps-là, à Okinawa :

KIYONE : Aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh ! La porte veut pas s'ouvrir !

KOTSUBAKI : Défonce-la, vite !

KIYONE : Ben fais-le toi-même, crétin ! Moi je suis raffinée, je défonce pas les portes !

KOTSUBAKI : En fait, tu penses qu'à ta petite personne, le Capitaine ne signifie rien pour toi !

KIYONE : JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES...

ABARAI : On peut pas bronzer tranquille ici ? Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous, d'abord ?

KIYONE : Notre Capitaine est à l'intérieur, il ne va pas bien du tout ! Et la porte est fermée !

ABARAI : Ah bon ? Pourtant y'a pas de raison... Il met de la pommade à mon Capitaine qui a eu des petits problèmes de soleil....

KOSTUBAKI : Je le savais ! Le capitaine Kuchiki est un psychopathe ! Il torture notre Capitaine !

KIYONE : C'est horrible ! En plus le pendule indique que... que... le capitaine est en train de s'évanouir !

ABARAI : Laissez-moi faire, je défonce la porte !

* * *

_NBtL: Je pense que l'auteur adorerait pouvoir répondre à certaines reviews... Mais comme les réponses aux reviews en fin ou début de chapitre sont désormais interdites, il est en quelque sorte démuni face aux reviewers anonymes... Alors tant qu'à laisser des commentaires, faites en sorte qu'on puisse vous répondre et créez-vous un compte (vous verrez, c'est facile à faire...) ! Conseil d'habituée du site ;)_


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bêta-lecture: COC.

Nda: Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, non ? En tout cas, ce qui a été introduit doit être conclu (non, ceci n'est pas une dissertation), et c'est à ce cher Yamamoto que je laisse le mot de fin (enfin presque...). Un merci général pour les reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre (mais aussi à celles auxquelles je peux répondre...) ! Je prévois de travailler sur un plus gros projet pendant les vacances, mais rien ne dit qu'il sera fini avant... un moment dirons-nous...

* * *

Épilogue :

YAMAMOTO : Chers capitaines, non moins chers larbins ! Malgré le succès éclatant de cette expérience et tout le respect que j'ai pour ce cher Dumbledore, j'ai choisi de suivre les recommandations que m'ont gentiment adressées quelques auteurs de lettres anonymes. N'en déplaise au capitaine Hitsugaya, nous ne remplacerons pas les épreuves actuelles. La culture a causé beaucoup trop de dégâts dans les corps – votre peau est presque revenue capitaine Kuchiki, vous nous avez fait peur avec ce coup de soleil géant – bref, je disais, beaucoup de dégâts dans les corps, mais aussi dans les cœurs... Snif, excusez-moi... Je vais me retirer, snif, dans mes quartiers... Chôjirô...

SASAKIBE : Excusez le capitaine Yamamoto... Hem... Le voyage a été... éprouvant pour lui... Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que l'épreuve de sélection reste la même jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne partez pas capitaine Zaraki ! Il voulait vous soumettre une autre idée de modification de l'épreu... EH !! Ne partez pas !

ICHIMARU : On dirait que certains n'ont pas apprécié leurs vacances ! Quel dommage que l'idée n'ait pas été retenue... J'aurais bien aimé te faire passer un test 'culturel' I-zu-ru... Allez, viens, on rentre. Bye bye, inutile-san ! Dépêche Izuru !

KIRA : Vous n'avez pas l'air content capitaine...

ICHIMARU : Ne t'inquiète pas, Izuru... Je trouverai de quoi m'amuser. _Bah, c'était pas si mal ces vacances... Le seul truc embêtant, c'est... j'en fais quoi de ce costume d'Albus Dumbledore, maintenant ?

* * *

_

_Pendant ce temps à Okinawa_ : (toutes les personnes ayant un minimum de sens de la temporalité auront compris que ce titre est purement formel, mais c'est plus joli de garder une unité de titre... Pour les puristes de la chronologie : _'Quelques jours plus tôt à Okinawa'_)

ABARAI : Capitaine ! Merde ! Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit entre officiers supérieurs ! ... Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

KOTETSU : Capitaiiiiiine je viens vous sauv... !? Mon Dieu ! Sentarô, ne rentre surtout pas !

KOSTUBAKI : Pourquoi ? Le pendule disait n'importe quoi ?

KOTETSU : Pas exactement... Dehors ! Tu perdrais tes illusions sur notre capitaine en même temps que ton innocence ! Et vous capitaines, vous rhabillez surtout pas ! Oh là là ! Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ? Il me faut un appareil photo ! C'est pour le calendrier de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. Snurfl ! Et un bouchoir aussi !

ABARAI: Allô, Hisagi-sempai ? Faut que j't'avoue un truc...

KUCHIKI : Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Si vous n'êtes pas sortie au bout du compte, je ferai en sorte de vous faire perdre tout le sang que votre lubricité ne vous aura pas fait répandre sur le sol, vice-capitaine Kotetsu.

_Quelques secondes plus tard, après une fuite des plus précipitées et désastreuses:  
_

KOTSUBAKI : Kiyone... J'ai une question. Pourquoi le pendule fait ces allers-retours bizarres ?


End file.
